The Warmth He Brings
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: 2 weeks after The Last Stand.  Rogue decides to go play in the rain, and meets some unwelcome visitors, who despite her best efforts to get away, rape her.  Can anybody help her now?  A Rogue & Warren fanfiction.  Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then, here we are. I HATE being mean to Rogue, but the idea came, and I had to do it**

**Reviews are loved, cherished, needed.**

**Warnings: Spoilers, a few.**

**Rating: T, for rape.**

**Length: Twoshot.**

**Chapter One**

Thunder boomed again, as the skies turned an even darker shade of gray.

Rain was coming and all of the students hurried indoors, into their rooms to enjoy a peaceful evening of listening to the rain pour. Certain mutants had their books all picked out to read, others had homework they'd decided to work on, and some, unsure of their plans just sat and starred, their minds distant in the stormy clouds.

Marie never procrastinated with her homework. She always had it done early in the afternoon. She read often, and had actually finished a book just that morning. And, she already spent far too many hours day dreaming. So, she decided to do something she never did.

She decided to play in the rain.

Dancing, walking, singing, the rain was used for many things. And she was happy, rain coat pulled tight, boots up to her knees, to just stand and feel the drops pelt down upon her. Marie wasn't really used to touching anything. But rain…it was something she could always feel.

She'd gotten the cure a few weeks ago, but rain had always been her follow through when she was "untouchable" and she didn't plan to turn her back on it now.

The rain was always great to think in. Lately, all Marie had been thinking about was how lonely she was. Bobby had dumped her, soon as he found out she still wouldn't have sex with him, but Kitty would. Most of her friends labeled her a traitor for getting the cure. Her only family was the adults at the school. Hank McCoy had come to live at the mansion, and he was always friendly and full of wisdom. Storm was motherly, as always. And Logan, her dear Logan, who was as close to a father as she'd ever get- he was always there when she needed him.

Marie had lost track of reality, distracted in thought, she hadn't noticed anyone filling in behind her. But she quickly snapped back as they addressed her.

"Hey, baby, whatcha doin' out here all alone?" Bobby chuckled, "Need anybody to warm you up?"

She noticed his friend, John, who'd recently returned to the school, was with him.

"You know, Bobby," John grinned mischievously, "It's kinda like dangling the cookie in front of the dog, her getting the cure and not lettin' anybody have their fun with, ain't it?"

"I totally agree, pal. Why don't we rectify that situation right now," Bobby smiled too, and they both stepped towards her.

"Back off Drake!" Marie said, trying to mussel up some courage. It wasn't working very well.

"Aw, kitty's got claws!" John remarked, "Okay, dude, you hold her down, I'll screw her first."

"Wait; hold on man," Bobby protested, "Why do you get to go first? She was _my_ girlfriend."

"Ex!" John argued. Marie took their moment of distraction and ran. She raced into the forest surrounding the school, her breath harsh, her body numb, as the rain began to come down harder then before.

She could have sworn she heard them right behind her, and her worst fear was proved right, as she tripped and two rough hands pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon baby!" Bobby said. John pressed her against her tree and held her hands behind her while Bobby stepped up closer. "I promise I won't go too hard on you."

Marie struggled, but it was no use. Bobby lifted her shirt up, and unzipped her jeans.

"No!" Marie screamed, "Help! Hel-" John covered her mouth. Bobby unzipped his pants, and got closer. Marie bit John's fingers and screamed as hard as she could "HELP!"

But nobody came and Marie then decided to use all her strength not to cry, as Bobby entered her, and pain ran through her body. She tried her hardest, but tears began to come, even though her constant struggles were drowned out by the rain.

When Bobby finished, he stepped back and returned his manhood back into his pants. His face obviously showed he was pleased with his work.

"Come on dude!" John shouted, "My turn!" Marie tried again to escape when John let go for the briefest of moments to shove her into Bobby, but Bobby got a strong grip on her, and dug his nails into her arms. "Alright, then!" John exclaimed, in excitement.

Marie closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch anymore.

When John finished with her, both guys ran away, leaving her in the pouring downfall of the night. Empty. Alone. Num.

She didn't move. She couldn't. She just laid, on the ground, praying to die.

Marie was colder then she'd ever felt before, and it wasn't because of the rain.

**Tear…**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Gasp! Review.**

Marie woke.

She was lying in one of the school's medical beds. Storm was standing at the medicine counter, stocking the cabinets.

"Hi," Marie whispered.

"Marie? Oh, Marie, I'm so glad you're awake," Storm exclaimed, rushing to her side. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I feel fine."

"Everybody's been trying to find out what happened. Warren won't talk, and he seems to be the only one what knows-"

"Warren? Like, big winged mutant Warren?" Marie asked.

"Yes, he's the one who brought you in. You know, funny thing, he left and returned ten minutes later, and then real soon after, Logan found Mr. Drake and Mr. Allerdyce in the yard, beaten bloody. So, would you like to explain?"

"I got into a fight with Bobby and John, and I ran away from them and tripped. I fell in the yard and hit my head, and I guess Warren found me."

"If it was just a fight, why would Warren want to go hurt those boys?"

"Maybe they did something to him; I mean they're real jerks."

"Well, believe it, I _will_ find out what really happened," Storm said, before leaving the room. Marie hadn't noticed it before, but somebody else was in the room, and he was sleeping in a chair a few feet away, covered party from the shadows of the curtains. But Marie could still see the huge wings that emerged from him. He stirred.

"Hello stranger," Marie said. Man he was cute! Why had she never noticed him before?

"Marie," he said, casually walking to her side.

"You beat up Bobby and John," Marie cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'd think you of all people know why, or did you miss them raping you?" Warren asked.

"No, caught that. But, why, I mean, you never speak to me."

"I'm afraid to," Warren shrugged, "But I'm always there, watching you."

"So you're like a guardian angel?" Marie smiled.

"More like a stalker," Warren blushed.

"Well," Marie placed her hand on his, "You can stalk me anytime."

"I'll be watching more, now. To make sure those assholes stay away," Warren said absently.

"Get as close as you need," Marie whispered.

"I'm sorry," Warren muttered, "That I didn't get there sooner. That I wasn't able to stop them."

"It's not your fault, at all. And you're here now, right?" Marie tried to smile as soothingly as she could. "And I'm glad you are."

"Yo-u are?" Warren asked, starring at her intensely.

"Wanna know how much?" Marie asked. Before he could answer, she leaned up and captured his lips, pressing her hands to his cheeks to hold his face in place. They at last parted, and Warren starred at her, surprised.

"Thank you," Warren whispered.

"Your welcome?" Marie said, grinning, "You're very polite."

"Sorry, first kiss," Warren sighed.

"Really?" Marie asked, "I had mine with my first boyfriend. Went into a coma, so you're lucky you got me after the cure."

"I would have liked you either way," Warren said.

"Hey, can we get out of here?" Marie asked, climbing out of bed and heading to the window.

"Hank said you might still be sick from your fever."

"Hank says a lot of things. But Marie says take her flying," she opened the window.

Warren shrugged, "If you insist." He swept her up into his arms and darted into the skies, far away from the ground.

Far away from anything or anyone that could hurt them.

**AW! Isn't that just cute? Review!**


End file.
